


О чём стоит задуматься, прежде чем свалять дурака

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив обкурился и попытался трахнуть Денни.<br/>Дальше стало только хуже.</p>
<p>AU от середины 1 сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чём стоит задуматься, прежде чем свалять дурака

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things to Think About When You Decide to Be an Asshole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231424) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



> Спасибо [k8Cathy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/profile) за помощь с переводом.

 

> 1\. **необдуманный поступок**

Дело якудза, над которым они работали, явно задевало Стива за живое, и Денни никак не мог понять почему, пока при облаве ресторана они не поймали шестёрку оябуна.  
— Я только задам вопрос, — сказал Стив в комнате для допросов. Под светом галогенных ламп его лицо напоминало каменную маску. Арестованный нагло смотрел ему в глаза, постукивая обрубком правого мизинца по крышке стола. — Денни, тебе лучше выйти.  
— Черта с два, — отозвался Денни.  
Если оставить Стива наедине с якудзой, который не боится боли, не выйдет никакого толка кроме горы бумажной волокиты. Стив не обратил внимания. Он придвинул стул и гаркнул что-то по-японски. Оябун глянул на него с прищуром, видимо, принимая решение, и пожал плечами.  
— Киото, — ответил он и добавил какую-то длинную абракадабру, из которой Денни уловил только два знакомых слова: Виктор Хесс. Вот же блядь, подумал он, глядя, как кровь отлила от лица Стива вместе с последними крупицами эмоций.  
Как только они вышли, Денни сказал:  
— Ну что, теперь я всё понимаю.  
Стив бросил на него колючий взгляд. Затем показались Коно и Чин.  
— Что-нибудь выяснили? — спросил Чин.  
— Ничего нового, — сказал Стив. Денни недоверчиво на него покосился, но промолчал, и Стив просто развернулся к ним спиной, жестом запрещая Денни за собой следовать. Коно вдохнула:  
— Перспектива писать отчёты по этому делу меня не прельщает.  
Они провозились с бумагами целых два дня, и — о чудо из чудес — Стив тоже не отлынивал, до самого полудня среды стучал по клавиатуре словно робот, и только тогда спросил:  
— Мы закончили с этой херней?  
— В основном. — Чин ухитрился поднять бровь, не пошевелив ни одной лицевой мышцей.  
— Отлично. Возьмите выходной.  
— Сегодня среда, — заметил Денни.  
Стив откинул голову и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Коно и Чин бросили на Денни одинаковые многозначительные взгляды, и он задумался, когда это стало негласным правилом, что призывать Стива к порядку входит в его обязанности. Он поднес к голове кулак и постучал по виску, кивая на них обоих.  
— Счастливо, — бросил Чин, и вместе с Коно они вышли за дверь, оставляя Денни наедине со скрипучими стенами и рокотом вентилятора. И Стивом.  
— Если увижу тебя в ближайшие 48 часов, — спокойно произнес Стив, — пристрелю.  
— Напугал.  
Денни провозился ещё несколько минут, обходя офис, перекладывая документы и выключая компьютеры. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону Стива, но заметив, как застыли у того плечи, остановился на полпути и повернул обратно. Дойдя до двери, он снова оглянулся назад. Всматривался, искал хоть какую-то возможность подступиться. Стив был закрыт наглухо.  
— До скорого, — разочаровано буркнул Денни и вышел.  
   
***  
   
В конечном счете он все равно оказался возле дома Стива и пару часов караулил его снаружи, по-прежнему недовольный. Входная дверь была открыла. Денни тихо чертыхнулся, споткнувшись об оставленные в прихожей ботинки, и крикнул наверх:  
— Я знаю, ты там, Макгарретт. Видел свет в окне. — И добавил: — А если ты пустил себе пулю в лоб, то я тебя прикончу, богом клянусь.  
Он пинком открыл дверь в комнату, откуда горел свет, и замер: внутри, на крошечной кровати, развалившись под небрежно накинутым одеялом, закрывавшим только нижнюю часть тела, лежал Стив и удивленнотаращился.  
— Я живой, — ответил он, медленно моргая. Денни сделал глубокий вдох и мысленно стал подготавливать голосовые связки, но вдруг отвлекся на знакомый запах.  
— Ты что?.. — он зажал пальцами переносицу. — Блядь, да ты под кайфом.  
— Кажется, я обещал тебя пристрелить.  
— Если в этой комнате есть оружие, то я…  
— Денни, — Стив развел перед ним пустые руки. Денни сосчитал про себя до десяти и выдохнул. Под преувеличенно внимательным взглядом напарника он пересек комнату и, держась за изголовье, перегнулся через кровать, чтобы поднять пепельницу у бедраСтива.  
— Подвинься, — проворчал Денни. Стив тяжело сглотнул и послушно вжался в стену. — Это ты сам сделал? Ужас какой, — Денни повертел в руках бесформенный кусок глины.  
— Миссис Магелона считает, что неплохо вышло, если я не метил на выставку.  
— Я просто счастлив увидеть вещественное доказательство того, что ты не во всём маниакально пытаешься достичь совершенства.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стив, когда Денни сел рядом с ним на скрипучий матрас. Ширины кровати не хватало, чтобы вместить двух взрослых мужчин, но Денни чувствовал себя вполне комфортно даже со Стивом, навалившимся на его бок. Он подобрал косяк.  
— Не заставлять же тебя в одиночестве переживать приступ жалости к себе.  
— Это не приступ жалости к себе.  
— А что тогда? — Денни сделал глубокую затяжку, задержал дым в легких и взглядом окинул стены. Это явно была комната Стива в те времена, когда он был подростком. По полкам вразброс валялись футбольные сувениры, над пыльным столом, прикрепленные к пробковой доске, висели фотографии. На некоторых Денни узнал Стива и Мэри, а в пожилом человеке угадал их отца. Других людей он не знал. Интересно, где они сейчас? Денни закашлялся на выдохе и выругался, а потом устроился поудобнее. Стив молчал.  
— Слушай… — начал Дэнни.  
— Я улетаю в Японию.  
— Ну конечно.  
Денни хотел засмеяться, но сдержался. Внимание уже рассеялось, дышать становилось труднее, а горло при каждом вдохе пережимало галстуком. Он вяло принялся расслаблять узел. — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что отправишься туда один.  
— Будешь меня преследовать?  
— Со всей командой вместе. — Его рука упала на колени, потому что ей начали мешать пальцы Стива. Двигались они тоже без особой ловкости, костяшками задевали кадык, но атаковали узел с прицельной концентрацией. Стив нахмурил брови. — То есть, конечно, нас ждет уголовно преследуемый кошмар, но я решил, что не откажусь увидеть, как ты соревнуешься с Интерполом, кто кого первым достанет, так что может выйти… — Узел распустился. Стив скользнул ладонью вниз по груди Денни, затем назад к лицу. — …забавно? — закончил Денни уже ему в губы. Стив, пользуясь замешательством, протолкнул Денни в рот свой язык и стал отчаянно, непристойно, с упоением целовать.  
— Бля, что?.. —  на выдохе произнес Денни, когда Стив переключил внимание на его подбородок, облизнул по изгибу к шее, поцеловал ямочку над ключицей, докуда позволяли достать расстегнутые на воротнике пуговицы. Он выдернул из штанов рубашку Денни и забрался под нее руками. Руки тоже были горячими, еще сильнее, чем рот. Денни чувствовал, как последние остатки здравомыслия умирали в конвульсиях под напором ощущений.  
— Стив.  
Стив упрямо забормотал:  
— Я должен…  
— Стив, — повторил Денни. — Макгарретт.  
Он заново поймал потерянную мысль, и на этот раз удержать ее было легче, поэтому он осторожно оттолкнул Стива за плечи, концентрируясь на важном и стараясь не отвлекаться на трение их бедер или свой оттопыренный член, натянувший брюки.  
— Дэнно, — на последнем слоге у Стива сорвался голос, но Денни крепко его держал, и он успокоился.  
— Ты должен сейчас же остановиться, — сказал Денни. Растерянно поглаживая Стива по голове, он ждал, когда собственная грудь перестанет вздыматься так часто. Через несколько долгих минут Стив подобрался и свернулся калачиком прямо у него в руках — чертовски тяжелый, но Денни не возражал и вскоре провалился в сон. Когда он проснулся в темной комнате, Стива нигде не было.  
   
***  
   
Чин отследил паспорт, и они выяснили, что Стив съебался окончательно и бесповоротно, пройдя таможню в аэропорту Осака через одиннадцать часов после того, как Денни видел его в последний раз.  
— Улетел куда? — переспросила Коно, уставившись на экран компьютера.  
— В Японию, — повторил Денни. Она набросилась на него:  
— Ты что-нибудь знал?  
— Да вроде бы...  
Коно отвесила ему подзатыльник.  
— Я прибью тебя. Но Стива первым. Уши оторву.  
— В очередь, — буркнул Денни.  
— Камень-ножницы-бумага.  
— Бртан, у тебя нет шансов, — вставил Чин.  
Денни развернулся на стуле кругом и три раза ударил кулаком по ладони — камень, — а Коно трижды оставила руку прямой. Она издала победный клич и пихнула Денни в плечо.  
— Ну и ну, — Денни потер ушиб. Следующие пять минут он провел, рассказывая всё, что ему было известно, а известно было не так уж много. Ещё через час они с неохотой заключили, что не найдут Стива по другую сторону океана, пока тот сам этого не захочет. Коно разозлилась:  
— Ебать!  
— Нужно сказать Мэри, — заметил Чин.  
Денни потер ладонями лицо и поднялся со стула.  
— Беру её на себя.  
   
Несколько долгих секунд он пялился на свое тусклое кривое отражение в окне Камаро. Чувствительная точка над ключицей, передавленная узлом галстука, реагировала на каждый поворот головы.  
— Ебать, — повторил он, отдергивая потянувшуюся к шее руку, и сел за руль.  
— Денни! — Мэри помахала из-за прилавка креветочной палатки. Денни позволил себе испытать раздражение из-за того, что Камекона, судя по всему, способен был напечатать свою рожу даже на клочке ткани размером с футболку для барби.  
— Есть минутка?  
Позже, ковыряясь ложкой в стакане с колотым льдом, Мэри вздохнула:  
— Когда дело касается отца, Стив начинает вести себя немного странно.  
— Он всегда ведет себя странно, — проворчал Денни.  
Мэри пожала плечами и протянула ему свою ложку.  
   
***  
   
Дни тянулись медленно. Денни с головой ушел в отчеты и старался не тратить много времени на размышления. Он забрал Грейс на два дня, и почти все время они провели на пляже вместе с Коно, Чином и Мэри.  
— Никакого серфинга, — отрезал он, что в итоге сыграло против него, потому что заявился Камекона со своей подругой и предложил обучить Грейс борьбе сумо.  
— Боже мой, — простонал Денни, наблюдая за тем, как его девочка пыталась повалить 400-килограммового здоровяка на песок. — Он мог споткнуться и переломать ей все кости.  
— Вот видишь, пробовать новое интересно и весело, — сказала Коно.  
Камекона театрально упал, и Грейс залилась восторженным радостным смехом.  
— Страшно до чёртиков, — не согласился Денни.  
— А где дядя Стив? — сонно спросила Грейс этим же вечером, лежа у него на коленях. Солнце зависло над самой водой, и ветер разносил по пляжу соблазнительные запахи барбекю.  
— Он отправился в путешествие, — сказал Денни. Приятная усталость вмиг испарилась. — По работе.  
— Ну и зря. — Грэйс стукнула его кулаком в грудь. Денни всегда заставало врасплох то, как сильно он ее любил. Он прижал ее крепко-крепко, пока она не вскинула голову с тихим жалобным писком.  
Мэри и Коно договорились силой удерживать Чина подальше от гриля.  
— Но я не люблю, когда мясо тянется и кровоточит, — жаловался он.  
— Жизнь несправедлива, котёнок, — покачала головой Мэри, а Коно наигранно смахнула невидимую слезинку.  
Чин плюхнулся рядом с Денни.  
— Полный отстой.  
— Ага, — отозвался Денни.  
   
Две недели спустя они получили сигнал, что паспорт Стива вернулся в Гонолулу. Денни буравил экран недоверчивым взглядом и только потом позвал остальных. В аэропорт они приехали как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать Стива на выходе. Он встретил их с удивлением и смирением — мешки под глазами были таких размеров, будто за время своего отсутствия он не поспал ни разу. Коно заключила его в объятия, затем отстранилась и отвесила пощечину.  
— Не смотри на меня, бумага бьет камень, — Денни скрестил руки на груди. Стив быстро отвел взгляд, ничего не ответив, и вся злость, которую Денни старательно подавлял, закипела пуще прежнего. — У меня столько причин на тебя наорать, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
— Может просто… — сказал Стив, — не надо?  
Денни прищурился. Потом кивнул:  
— Позже.  
Он позволил Коно выпытать у Стива, что тот делал в Японии — нелепый, запутанный и, в конечном счёте, крайне разочаровывающий рассказ с участием экспатриированной вдовы одного из старых сослуживцев и ее сестры, которая выполняла что-то такое, чего Денни не понял и, по правде говоря, не очень-то хотел понимать, для…  
— Кого-кого?  
— Айдзукотэцу-кай, — хором с Коно повторил Стив, и Коно добавила:  
— Продолжай.  
В общем, суть произошедшего была в том, что Стив наконец поймал Виктора Хесса, прятавшегося со спущенными штанами в японском борделе, и дважды выстрелил в него — чтобы наверняка, — затем еще два дня задабривал местную полицию и оябуна, и вот, вернулся.  
— Отлично, — сказал Денни. — Что дальше?  
— Мне нужно хотя бы три дня отсыпных, — Стив неуклюже возился с ключами от машины. Денни их отобрал.  
— Ладно.  
   
***  
   
Денни достаточно быстро осознал, что вкладывался в их со Стивом партнерство слишком усердно, но чтобы разобраться в собственных чувствах по этому поводу, ему понадобилось больше времени. В целом ситуация была приемлемой: Стив, конечно, чокнутый отморозок, но, что важно, хотя всегда немного удивительно, в главном он хороший мужик, хороший человек. Его бывало трудно понять, но Стив стал постоянной величиной в жизни Денни, а Денни умел ценить постоянство, в чём бы оно ни выражалось.  
   
***  
   
Но вот собственноручно затаскивать Стива в грузовик — это уже трудности иного порядка. Денни схватился руками за его футболку, ощутил тепло его кожи через ткань - это живо воскресило единственное отчётливое воспоминание, оставшееся от ночи накануне побега Стива: раскаленное как уголь тело, лежавшее сверху.  
Стив заснул, уткнувшись лбом в окно. Денни смотрел на дорогу и чувствовал, как вдобавок ко злости примешались растерянность и смущение. Взрывоопасная комбинация.  
— Просыпайся, спящая красавица, — сказал он, подъезжая к дому Макгарреттов.  
Стив резко дернулся, рассеянно посмотрел по сторонам, затем невнятно поблагодарил и вылез. Денни прошел в дом следом за ним, про себя отметив момент, когда Стив это понял и настороженно вжал голову в плечи.  
— Тебе что-то нужно?  
— Да. Мне нужны объяснения, с какой ебучей радости ты решил, что можешь спокойно выкидывать такие номера.  
— Этого больше не повторится.  
— Конечно, не повторится. Уж не в данной ситуации, хотя бы потому, что ты прикончил мужика, но…  
— Я о другом. Я был не в себе, этого больше не повторится.  
— О дру… Ах, значит, теперь мы говорим о том, как ты обкурился и попытался залезть ко мне в штаны? Да, не буду врать, это было весьма неожиданно.  
Денни стало не по себе от того, что Стив вздрагивал после каждого его слова, поэтому он заткнулся и попробовал собраться с мыслями.  
— Я немного… — Стив повертел рукой, — когда обдолбаюсь.  
— Боже помоги, Макгарретт. Выскажись уже до конца, я тебе не телепат.  
— Я хотел… — Стив пожал плечами и передернулся, когда Денни закончил за него:  
— Трахнуть меня?  
Денни никогда не был любителем совершать необдуманные поступки — это прерогатива Стива, — но, видимо, несколько месяцев дурного влияния не прошли даром, потому что Денни, явно не в своём уме, добавил:  
— Хорошо.  
— Что?  
— Хорошо. Давай потрахаемся.  
В глубине души он понимал, что это не честно. Стив явно был не в лучшей и, казалось, еще не пришел в себя от смены часовых поясов. Но по большому счету Денни было на это насрать. Еще никто, включая Рэйчел, не способен был в одночасье задеть внутри него все до единой чувствительные струнки.  
Стив выглядел ошарашенным. И уставшим. Его пальцы мертвой хваткой сжались на спинке стоявшего рядом стула.  
— Ну? — сказал Денни.  
С хриплым стоном Стив в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и вжал Денни в стену. У Денни было полсекунды на сожаления о только что сказанном, пока Стив наклонял голову, а в следующий момент они уже целовались. Потрескавшиеся от перелета губы впивались в рот Денни так жадно, словно хотели в нем утонуть. Денни потянул руки вверх и попытался обнять Стива за талию, но тот вдруг отстранился и одним плавным движением, ни на секунду не разрывая с Денни зрительного контакта, опустился на колени.  
— Стив…  
Стив грубо расстегнул Денни штаны, взял в рот его член и опускался, пока не заглотил целиком, уткнувшись носом в живот и обжигая кожу своим тяжелым дыханием. Денни ударился затылком о стену. Неожиданность нахлынувших ощущений на секунду ослепила его белой вспышкой. Голова Стива слегка отъехала и опустилась снова, и снова. Его руки крепко удерживали бедра Денни на месте. «Ебучие морские котики», — невпопад подумал Денни, накрывая ладонью мягкие взмокшие волосы у Стива на макушке. Любое действие Стива было будто бы специально рассчитано сводить его с ума. Стив щелкнул языком по кончику головки, скользнул пальцами дальше и потер чувствительную кожу за яичками.  
— Стив, блядь.  
Денни накрывало поразительно быстро. Он резко выдохнул и кое-как попытался предупредить, но Стив не сдвинулся с места и продолжал сжимая горлом его член до последней оргазменной судороги.  
У него остался смазанный след возле губ — Денни заметил, когда сползал на пол, и крепко поцеловал их: один раз, без языка. Он дотянулся до ширинки Стива, и Стив толкнулся бедрами ему в ладонь.  
— Охуеть, ты и правда от этого тащишься, — слова вылетели раньше, чем Денни успел их обдумать. У него не было времени толком оценить странность ощущения в руке чужого члена, потому что очень скоро Стив кончил и повалился навзничь, растрепанный и выжатый досуха.  
— Это было…  
— Тебе пора, — без выражения произнес Стив, вытягивая ноги.  
— Мне… — сказал Денни, — точно, — и, пошатываясь, вышел за дверь.  
   
***

 

> 2\. **магнитное притяжение**

Денни вернулся домой в грузовике Стива, потому что его машина осталась в участке. Он приготовил себе обед и поджарил отбивные на сковородке, между делом переживая приступы паники в связи со своим небольшим голубым приключением. Впрочем, шок переосмысления ориентации сглаживала затмевающая его уверенность, что Денни только что весьма эффектно испоганил себе жизнь.  
— Пиздец. — Он тяжело опустился на один из стульев за крошечным кухонным столом.  
Подняться снова его заставило уже задымившееся на сковородке мясо, так что потом пришлось еще пять минут бегать открывать окна и пытаться заткнуть пожарную сигнализацию. Упрямое верещание продолжалось до тех пор, пока Денни, сдавшись, не вырвал сенсор вместе с пучком проводов.  
Ему многое сходило с рук в отношении Стива. Например, он мог брать его еду и в любое вламываться к нему домой, а еще они орали друг на друга. Люди, плохо знакомые с Денни, были склонны считать его безрассудным, но Денни-то знал, что это так: просто он хорошо умел подмечать, где на проходили настоящие границы, что было действительно запрещено, а с чем можно было поработать, когда следовало надавить сильнее, а когда — отвалить ради благополучия обеих сторон, ведь он, прости господи, только что дал Стиву Макгарретту у себя отсосать.  
  
***  
  
На следующий день Стив не появился на работе.  
— Он был нормальным, когда ты его высадили? — Коно хмуро посмотрела на Денни.  
— Просто. Не выспался.  
— Хм, — протянула она. — Наверное, вся эта фигня долго на него давила.  
Еще через день к ним поступил вызов: поджог в новостройке на Ива-Бич. Когда они подъехали к дымящейся многоэтажке, Стив был уже на месте и разговаривал по телефону с губернатором. Он поприветствовал их кивком, и на Денни вдруг нахлынули изумительно яркие воспоминания о губах, растянутых вокруг его члена. Он быстро прогнал эту картину из головы.  
— Что у нас есть? — спросил Стив, запихивая телефон в карман.  
Денни прочистил горло:  
— Я думаю, раз уж мы получили милое скромное заявление об ответственности, было бы неплохо для начала поговорить с Фронтом освобождения Земли.  
— Думаешь?  
— Умничать передо мной не обязательно, Стивен.  
Стив ухмыльнулся и подчеркнуто рыцарским жестом пригласил его к машине, оставив опрос возможных свидетелей на Чина и Коно. Они летели вниз по шоссе, когда Денни, наконец, почувствовал себя морально готовым к разговору.  
— Слушай, то что я сказал тогда…  
— Все в порядке.  
— В каком месте… ладно, слушай, нет, не в порядке. Я сказал ерунду, так что, вот. Извини.  
— Извинения приняты. Теперь мы можем просто, — Стив крепче сомкнул пальцы на руле и ушел в поворот, да так резко, что Денни пришлось упереться ладонью в обшивку в потолка, — забыть о случившемся?  
— Предлагаешь мне забыть, что…  
— Да, — четко сказал Стив. Он припарковался в парке перед зданием, где находилась штаб-квартира ФОЗ, и ждал, уставившись перед собой. — Пожалуйста. Знаешь, нам не обязательно придавать этому какое-то значение.  
Денни закрыл рот и сжал кулаки. Правда была в том, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ответить. но одно было ясно наверняка: однажды он уже свалял дурака, и вот к чему это привело. Поэтому он сказал:  
— Хорошо.  
Стив повел плечами, как будто что-то с них стряхивал. Его лицо расслабилось. “Хорошо”, — подумал Денни и выдохнул.  
— Ладно, пошли терроризировать эльфов.  
— Только надену костюм Балрога.  
Угрюмый прыщавый подросток на стойке регистрации направил их в офис в конце здания, где пузатый парень постарше, обутый в шлепки и одетый в одну из самых неприятных на памяти Денни рубашек, опроверг связи ФОЗ с нападением.  
— Как правило, подобные инциденты, — сказал он, наклоняясь вперед, — приносят больше вредя, чем пользы.  
— Поджоги чужих домов? Кто бы мог подумать, — съязвил Денни. Тем не менее, зацепка завела их в тупик. Покидая здание, Денни был почти уверен, что видел, как парень за стойкой украдкой ему подмигнул.  
  
***  
  
Жизнь вернулась в нормальное русло — в определенном понимании нормальности, по крайней мере. Они больше не поднимали щекотливую тему, это оказалось не сложно. Работы в деле о поджогах хватало, чтобы держать всех занятыми, особенно, когда вторая многоэтажка загорелась вместе с людьми внутри, и кто-то слил историю журналистам.  
— У полиции Гонолулу, — заканчивал Денни объяснять перед десятками микрофонов, ослепленный вспышками камер, — нет никаких оснований считать, что эти пожары — дело рук Фронта освобождения Земли.  
— А как же угрозы? — раздалось из толпы. — Вы не считаете, что должны расследовать…  
— Мы стараемся не заводить привычку продолжать следствие в направлениях, которые в свете новых доказательств вызывают большие сомнения.  
— Очень тактично, — позже сказал Стив. Денни показал ему средний палец.  
— Смешно. И что-то я не помню там тебя, Обама.  
— А знаете, в чем еще меньше смешного? — Чин потянул на себя экран компьютера.  
  
Арест целого отряда пожарных закончился не так плохо, как можно было бы ожидать. Наиболее жесткой критике подвергнута сама пожарная часть — в первую очередь за то, что нанимала психов — и после того, как шумиха улеглась, всю команду 5-0 пригласили на один из благотворительных приемов губернатора. А это ожидаемо привело к тому, что Денни несколько раз был ошибочно принят за официанта, перепробовал на вкус несколько совершенно отвратительных канапе и слегка напился довольно дорогим шампанским к моменту, когда объявился Стив, держа под руку лейтенанта Кэтрин Роллинз в перламутровом барвинковом платье. С Чином пришла Мэри.  
— Обычно я девочка-ромашка, — сказала она Денни, которому даже в голову не пришло привести пару, — но нельзя же упускать возможности одеться в блестящее и нажраться за счет губернатора.  
— Так держать, — одобрил Денни.  
— Хоть ты меня понимаешь… Привет, Кэт! — она помахала в сторону.  
— Мэри, Мэри, капризуля, — Кэтрин протянула руку. — Кажется, мы не были официально представлены.  
— Это Денни Уильямс, — нараспев сказала Мэри. — Он из Нью-Джерси, напарник Стива.  
— Шутишь? А я Кэтрин Роллинз из "Энтерпрайз", девочка по вызову Стива.  
— Господи, это отвратительно, — фыркнула Мэри.  
— Прими это, дорогая, твой брат — сногсшибательный красавчик, — она изобразила рукой в воздухе сложный и непонятный жест. Денни на нее покосился.  
— Да неужели?  
— Сам не видишь? Он как главный приз в "Давай поженимся".  
— С кем? — спросил Стив, без предупреждения подойдя к Денни со спины. За ним стоял мужчина постарше с военной выправкой и запоминающимся лицом.  
— С тем очаровательным молодым человеком, у которого поднос и бесконечные запасы шампанского. Смотрите-ка, он уже ищет меня… Любимый! — громко позвала Кэтрин и, схватив Мэри под руку, утащила ее в толпу.  
— Эй, спасибо за… эту. Помощь, — сказал Денни ее исчезающей спине. Стив кашлянул.  
— Это Сэм Андерсон, глава внутренних расследований полиции Гонолулу. Денни Уильямс.  
— Сэр, — Денни пожал его руку.  
— Я служил с отцом Стива, — сообщил Андерсон. — Просто решил сказать: вы, парни, поступили очень дерзко. Разоблачать людей, которых все считают народными героями, — это непросто. Вам за это на голову может прилететь много дерьма. Заставит в себе сомневаться.  
Денни поднял брови, переводя взгляд на Стива, но тот лишь пожал плечами и беззвучно произнес: "просто кивай".  
— Да, сэр, — кивнул Денни, что впоследствии вылилось в двадцатиминутную байку Андерсона про свой третий год полиции, и как его напарника застали за приставаниями к проституткам — он произносил это "пр-рос-ститутки". Денни перестал слушать примерно на первых двух минутах. Вместо этого он смотрел на Стива, а Стив выглядел так же, как и всегда: высокий, сдержанный, с легким налетом психоза. Нормально, короче, выглядел.  
Когда Андерсон наконец ушел, Денни глазами просканировал зал и заметил, как Чин кружил по оси смеявшуюся Мэри, а еще…  
— Там что, Коно танцует с чокнутым мэдэкспертом? Если это можно назвать танцем.  
— По крайней мере, не с тем болваном океанологом, — ответил Стив.  
— Н-да.  
  
***  
  
Вообще-то, если говорить объективно, Стив весьма хорош собой, просто обычно Денни не западал на таких, как он. Не то чтобы у Денни имелся определенный "тип", но если бы и так, то Стив не подходил бы под его критерии — слишком высока была вероятность того, что отношения с ним начнут принимать неожиданные и удивительные повороты, поэтому Стив был прав: им лучше бы обо всем забыть.  
  
***  
  
Лейтенант Кэтрин Роллинз попрощалась без лишнего шума: поцелуй в щеку для Стива и Мэри, рукопожатие со всеми остальными. Хватка у нее, подумал Денни, разжимая пальцы несколько раз, была что надо.  
Они получили небольшую передышку, прежде чем два убийства и изъятие партии наркотиков надолго поставили всех на уши. Отсутствие простоев — одна из прелестей полицейской работы. Денни никогда не перестанет удивляться тому, сколько усилий прикладывали некоторые люди, чтобы придумать новые изобретательные способы навредить друг другу.  
На вторую неделю Мэри в офис заглянула.  
— Пришла повидаться со Стивом? — спросил Денни. Что бы она ни прятала в своей сумке, это пахло потрясающе.  
— Со всеми своими любимчиками, — прощебетала Мэри, опуская сумку на стол Чина, и дернула Стива за руку. — Поешь немного. Все вы. И привет, Денни.  
— Привет.  
Чин стал вытаскивать из сумки и расставлять перепачканные маслом контейнеры. Мэри громко наложила на вето на попытку Стива унести свою порцию обратно в кабинет, и следуя его примеру, остальные устроили собственные коробки на коленях или на ручках кресел. Денни смотрел, как одной рукой Стив набирал текст, а другой в то же время запихивал в рот еду — сначала, чтобы удостовериться, что Стив действительно поел. Потом поводы закончились, и он продолжил смотреть просто так. Мэри поймала его за этим и дернула бровью, но потом, закрыв глаза, откинулась на спинку дивана.  
Коно уже спала.  
  
Однажды, выйдя отлить, Денни застал Чина и Мэри в коридоре. Они тихо о чем-то перешептывались и рассеянно друг друга целовали. Чин стоял, зарывшись пальцами в копну ее светлых волос. Денни моргнул и попятился назад, но дождавшись, когда Чин вернется, встретил его со скрещенными на груди руками.  
— Сестра Макгарретта?  
Чин удивленно на него посмотрел и улыбнулся.  
— Это ни в коем случае не обернется каким-нибудь ужасным и мучительным для тебя образом.  
— Со Стивом Мэри справится.  
— О, ты настоящая опора.  
Чин повел плечом.  
— Есть вещи, с которыми человек может справиться самостоятельно, и есть вещи, с которыми не может. Со Стивом Мэри справится.  
— Эй, из лаборатории только что пришли результаты вскрытия, — входя, сказала Коно.  
— От твоего дружка, что ли?  
Она фыркнула:  
— Не лезь не в свое дело, Денни.  
  
***  
  
Обо всем забыть получалось у Денни как-то не слишком.  
  
***

 

> 3\. **управление тяжелой техникой**

— Почему мы больше не ходим в гости к дяде Стиву? — спросила Грейс, когда Денни забрал ее на выходные. — Мне нравилось у него. Он живет на пляже.  
— Мы на пляже прямо сейчас, — сказал Денни.  
— Проехали, пап, — Грейс шаркнула ножкой, поднимая песочную пыль.  
— А что не так? Ты теперь эксперт по пляжам? Песочный сноб? Слишком много бурых песчинок? Слишком мало бежевых? — Денни взял по горсти песка в обе руки и сделал вид, что изучает их, а потом рассыпал у Грейс над головой, чем вызвал у нее визг и смех.  
В воскресенье, отвезя ее обратно в особняк, он остановился у ворот и корчил глупые рожицы, пока Грейс не скрылась за стенами дома. Затем, поддавшись импульсу, нажал на звонок.  
— В чем дело? Она что-то забыла? — голос Рэйчел искажали помехи.  
— Нет, я просто, — сказал Денни, — не хочешь как-нибудь, ну, позавтракать со мной, например?  
Послышалось какое-то шуршание, потом Рэйчел произнесла:  
— Я замужем, Денни, — и одновременно с ней заговорил голос Дарт Вейдера:  
— Не думаю, детектив Уильямс, что это хорошая мысль.  
— Что это за хер с вами?  
— Он друг Стэна, — ответила Рейчел. — Отвали, Гарольд.  
После очередной паузы, на этот раз достаточно длинной, чтобы Денни успел пожалеть о том, что вообще открыл рот, Рейчел наконец сказала:  
— Ладно, встретимся завтра.  
  
Она появилась к завтраку, похожая на гламурную кинозвезду, в коротком сарафане цвета морской волны и с косым запа́хом. Она остригла волосы, понял Денни, когда вышла замуж за Стэн — аккуратное каштановое карэ, — и казалась из-за этого моложе.  
— Ты отлично выглядишь, — отметил он, когда Рэйчел заказала "мимозу".  
— А ты, дорогой, выглядишь ужасно.  
— Э-м… Как там Грейс?  
И, сжалившись над ним, она начала рассказывать: о прививках и школьных проектах, о привычках кролика гадить на все, что плохо лежало, об учителях и ночевках, и планах, кем нарядиться на Хэллоуин. Практически все это Денни уже знал от самой Грейс, но слушать голос Рэйчел было приятно. Он и забыл, как ему это нравилось, как сильно он когда-то был в нее влюблен.  
— Почему мы развелись? — спросил он грустно.  
— У меня сложилось впечатление, что причина была в твоем слегка чудовищно эгоистичном кретинизме. — Рэйчел отпила свой коктейль. Денни уронил лицо в ладони. — Не пойми неправильно, — сказала она наконец, — но у тебя что, нашли рак?  
— Чего? Нет.  
— Просто все это выглядит так, будто ты пытаешься выдавить из себя какое-то предсмертное извинение.  
— С чего ты… Нет, слушай, прости, но…  
— Видишь? Разве было так сложно? — перебила Рэйчел. Денни клацнул зубами, и несколько секунд они свирепо прожигали друг друга взглядами. Рэйчел разорвала контакт первой, чтобы промочит губы салфеткой. — И ты меня прости, — сказала она, снова поднимая глаза.  
— Бля.  
Денни помнил их первую встречу, в забегаловке Ньюарка. Рэйчел пролила ирландский кофе на его новенькую форму и рассмеялась, а потом, каясь, хлопнула себя рукой по рту. Она была отличным другом, у них был отличный секс. Возможно, если бы Денни признал это раньше, то спас бы их обоих от множества горестей. Но тогда не появилось бы Грейс, и, глядя на мечтательную полуулыбку Рэйчел, Денни подумал, что ситуация была вовсе не безнадежной.  
— Итак, — сказала Рейчел, — ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?  
— Нет.  
  
***  
  
— Привет, Денни. — Дверь Стива открыла Мэри. Денни хлопнул глазами и внутренне перенастроился.  
— А Стив дома?  
— Нет. У меня что-то сломалось в душе, так что они с Чином сейчас в магазине стройматериалов, притворяются настоящими мужчинами. Вообще-то, — она провела пальцами по губам, — я бы хотела с тобой поговорит. О Стиве.  
— Э-э, — ответил Денни.  
Мэри повела за собой его на кухню и села перед ноутбуком, на котором была открыта целая уйма картинок, фотографий, а также копии чего-то, до боли напоминавшего полицейские отчеты и ордера.  
— Стив, он… — начала Мэри, — он иногда совсем как папа, они оба, по-моему, теряют здравый смысл, когда речь заходит о друзьях, и я просматривала папины вещи из коробки, думаю, ты должны взглянуть на…  
— Стой, — перебил Денни. — Что?  
Все закончилось тем, что позже вечером Денни вломился в кабинет Сэма Андерсона с записанной на руке комбинацией для сейфа из документов Мэри, а еще получил по голове и подстрелил двух грязных копов, один из которых, без сомнения, каким-то образом был связан с Чином. А когда прибыла машина скорой помощи со Стивом внутри — Денни отметил новое выражение у того на лице и подумал, прикладывая лед ко лбу, что назовет его "тройная грыжа", — начались настоящие крики. К всеобщей неожиданности, в основном кричала Мэри.  
— …Потому что ты блядь не собирался ничего с этим делать, придурок, боже, ты такой же, как папа! Это самый ебанутый вид выборочной слепоты, который я только видела! А ты, — она бросилась на Чина. — Нахуй твою семью и нахуй твой идиотский неискоренимый комплекс вины, они все, не считая Коно, тебя имеют, а ты просто позволяешь…  
Только когда Коно заключила ее в объятия, она остановилась, прошептала "блядь" и обняла в ответ.  
— Нужно было тебе рассказать, — забормотала она. — Но я не знала, вдруг ты начала бы тупить, как твой глупый кузен… Извини, что тебя подстрелили, Денни.  
Денни отмахнулся:  
— Ерунда.  
Внезапно прямо перед ним возник Стив.  
— Ты…  
— В свое оправдание — я думал, что там никого не будет, — сказал Денни.  
— Ты еще…  
— И, — продолжил он, — ради тебя я решил, что стоило попытаться заполучить неопровержимые доказательства, перед тем как кидаться дикими обвинениями в твоего дядюшку Сэмми. С чем, кстати, я успешно справился. Ты знал, что кое-кто из судей тоже замешан в этом дерь…  
— Дэнно, — Стив дотронулся до повязки на руке Денни. Его пальцы едва заметно дрожали. Денни наклонил голову.  
— Эй, подбросишь до дома? Мне сейчас не положено управлять тяжелой техникой.  
Стив уставился на него, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, будто что-то хотел сказать, но передумал. Наконец он выдал:  
— Хорошо.  
За его спиной Коно передала Мэри Чину, который все еще выглядел немного потрясенным.  
  
***  
  
Денни знал, что одной из причин, почему его брак развалился, было то, что со временем он начал искать легкие решения. Не сложно было придумать отговорки — работа такая; задержался, спасая чью-то жизнь; она знала, на что подписывалась. Он не задумывался, что начал засиживаться сверхурочно уже после того, как все покатилось под откос, что избегал реальных проблем, что вел себя, как ебаный трус.  
  
***  
  
По дороге, сидя в грузовике Стива, Денни пересказал ему произошедшее. Он говорил громко и быстро, а Стив, в основном, бурчал и изредка задавал уточняющие вопросы.  
— Зайди и приготовь мне кофе, — сказал Денни, когда они подъехали. И добавил в ответ на его скептический взгляд: — Себе можешь взять пиво.  
— Думаю, кофеварка за тяжелую технику не считается, — заметил после паузы Стив, но все же проследовал за Денни в дом. Он встал у раковины, чтобы наполнить кофейник водой, а Денни нырнул в холодильнике и нашел на дальней полке любимое пиво Стива.  
— Эй, — он выпрямляясь, встречаясь со Стивом глазами. — Ты и Кэтрин, вы типа вместе?  
— Что?  
— Ну, вместе, — Денни провел по воздуху свободной рукой.  
— Мы, э-э, — сказал Стив, — друзья.  
— Хорошо. А что насчет нас с тобой? — Стив побледнел. — Видишь, вот что это за хуйня? Честно скажу, я пытался понять и не нашел ни одного разумного объяснения. Я уверен, что проблема не в том, что ты не хочешь заняться со мной сексом, ведь ты… — Денни остановился, взял глубокий вдох. Голова немного кружилась от обезболивающих и бешеной скорости, с которой билось его сердце.  
— Я не хочу испортить наши рабочие отношения, — сказал Стив.  
— Какие еще рабочие отношения? Если ты про эти отношения, вот эти вот, которые у нас сейчас, то для меня они, вообще-то, нихрена не работают. Они мне, блядь, не нравятся. Не мог бы ты… иди сюда, ты, я, — Денни подошел сам, поставил пиво в сторону и притянул Стива в сдержанный поцелуй, положив руку ему за шею. — Ты хочешь этого, — сказал Денни уже не так уверенно, как ему хотелось бы. Стив стоял, упираясь ладонями в столешницу по обе стороны от его бедер и раздувая ноздри.  
— Не хочу от тебя одолжений.  
— А, ну конечно, это же так изматывающе — направлять в твой охуенный рот свой член…  
— Ты ушел…  
— Ты сказал мне уйти! — крикнул Денни. — К тому же, ты первым ушел, и я, возможно, был слегка в шоке, прикинь.  
— Мой, хм, охуенный рот? — Стив наклонился ближе.  
— Закройся, придурок. Ты знаешь, как выглядишь.  
И тогда Стив поцеловал его. На этот раз поцелуй быстро перешел в горячее и ненасытное сражение губ. Денни потеребил Стива за футболку, забормотал: "Снимай, снимай", — и Стив послушался, рывком снял ее через голову, но потом замешкался. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Лучи заходящего солнца окрашивали кожу в золото.  
— Чего ты ждешь, Макгарретт? Хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе комплимент? Давай уже…  
Они запнулись об доску для разделки и упали на нее. Денни зашипел от удара по синякам. Стив сдернул с него рубашку и стал целовать его грудь, чередуя ласку со слабыми укусами. Между делом он скинул ботинки и выпутался из штанов, и в конце концов остался полностью обнаженным. Первобытное возбуждение подкралось к Денни незаметно, застало врасплох и обрушилось сбивающей с ног лавиной. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы до этого момента хотел кого-нибудь так же отчаянно.  
Поменявшись со Стивом местами, он оседлал его бедра, их члены потерлись друг о друга, стон Стива заставил его яйца поджаться сильнее.  
— Ты должен, должен сказать мне, чего ты хочешь, — заговорил Денни.  
Стив судорожно вдохнул.  
— Не могу, — он заскулил, когда Денни взял их обоих в руку и стал дрочить, растирая большим пальцем естественную смазку. — Не могу.  
— Что значит, не можешь, ты хочешь меня выебать или хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя, или чтобы я тебе отсосал, Макгарретт, Стив, что…  
Стив издал какой-то неописуемый звук, толкнулся навстречу, въедаясь пальцами в бедра Денни так сильно, что, без сомнения, появятся новые синяки.  
— Не знаю, тебя, всё. Я хочу всё.  
— Давай тогда ты меня, а черт знает, как у меня сейчас будет с координацией, тумбочка.  
Денни дотянулся до ящика, потом вложил Стиву в руку презервативы и смазку. Они снова перекатились, и Стив поцеловал его шею и подбородок.  
— Бля, — зарычал Денни, привыкая к растяжению, когда влажные пальцы стали его открывать. Стив вошел плавно, выдохнул хриплое "Денни" и замер. Его руки тряслись от неподвижности и напряжения, над верхней губой выступил пот. Денни потянулся слизнуть капли, игнорируя протестующий скрип поврежденных ребер, поцеловал его рот и качнулся навстречу.  
— Давай. — И Стив, наконец, начал двигаться. — Хорошо, вот так, охуенно, Стив…  
  
***  
  
Они успели вздремнуть не больше часа. Когда откуда-то с пола вдруг зазвонил телефон, Стив сразу подорвался как заведенный. Денни прошелся тупыми ногтями по его спине, чтобы почувствовать, как вздрогнули под пальцами мышцы, и только потом на него посмотрел.  
— Губернатор… — начал Стив.  
— Только попробуй смыться.  
— Я не собирался, — не слишком убедительно сказал он и осторожно провел рукой по шишке у Денни на голове, и по синякам на его ребрах.  
— Надеюсь. Потому что я устал, у меня все тело ноет как ебаный пиздец, но так хорошо я себя не чувствовал уже несколько недель, и хотелось бы удержать это чувство подольше. Возможно, до бесконечности. Если не возражаешь.  
— Наверное, обезболивающие подействовало.  
— Нет, — сказал Денни. Стив улыбнулся.

 

> **конец**


End file.
